Of Birthdays and Presents
by wherever-you-wander
Summary: A normal birthday is supposed to be a day of celebration and happiness. It is not supposed to include dealing with a girl whose feelings have been hurt. Of course, when has Wally's life ever been considered normal? 3/4 fluff.


"Happy Birthday Numbuh 4!"

Wally glanced up with sleep-coated eyes to look at the cheerful oriental precariously positioned on the edge of the counter top, cheerfully swinging her legs. The weak morning sun peeked through the window, illuminating the young girl's chocolate tresses, as her bright smile lit up her face.

"Morning Kuki." grumbled Wally, turning back to his cereal.

"Aww, c'mon Wally." said Kuki chirpily. "Why are you so grumpy? It's your birthday silly!"

"Yeah." said Wally "But I still have to go to cruddy _school _today."

"That you do my little dingo." said his mother cheerfully as she came in from the kitchen carrying a bowl filled with baby food. "Morning Kuki."

"Good morning Mrs. Beatles." said Kuki cheerfully as she jumped down from the counter. "Can I feed Joey?"

"If you want." said Mrs. Beatles. "Be careful, he's a messy eater."

"Okay." said Kuki, her fingers wrapped around the bright yellow bowl. Wally watched as she situated herself in front of Joey and dug into the contents of the bowl with a spoon.

"Open up." said Kuki "Here comes the airplane!"

"Can you believe it?"

Wally turned his gaze from Kuki to his mother. There were tears in her eyes, and her hands were clasped in front of her apron.

"My little baby." she sniffed. "He's already eleven. Oh Wally, you're getting so _old._"

* * *

"Here Wally!"

Wally glanced up from his history homework and glared at the smiling girl before him.

"Do you _mind _Numbuh 3?" he huffed. "I'm trying to figure out who fought in the American Civil War!"

Instantly Kuki's smile dropped. Tears started to form in her big brown eyes, and Wally felt himself groan.

"Okay, I'm sorry." he said, his arms crossed on his chest. "Waddya want?"

"I want to give you your birthday present!" said Kuki.

"Kuki," sighed Wally "My party isn't until this weekend."

"I know that." giggled Kuki. "But I wanted to give you my present early! _Please _Numbuh 4?"

Wally scowled and groaned and rolled his eyes, but he eventually nodded and held out his arms. Kuki cheered and then reached behind her, grabbing a medium sized box wrapped in bright green paper with the words 'Happy Birthday' scribbled on with a sparkly blue pen.

"Open it!" urged Kuki.

Wally sighed and ripped the wrapping, revealing a plain cardboard box. He lifted the lid and gasped when he saw what was underneath…

…a bright yellow rainbow monkey.

"What the _crud _is this?" cried Wally, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"It's the brand new _Best Friends Rainbow Monkey!" _squealed Kuki happily. "Look, I have the other one! And see, yours says 'best' and mine says 'friends'! See? Aren't they _adorable?_"

"They're _not _cruddy adorable!" said Wally, flinging the stuffed toy to the ground. "They're cruddy stupid! How could you get me a stupid rainbow dorky? You know I hate them!"

Kuki sniffed, her arms grasping her rainbow monkey tighter, her lips starting to tremble.

"They're not stupid." she said sadly, her gaze locked on the discarded monkey. "Not to me."

"Um," started Wally, tapping his foot nervously, "Kuki I'm –"

Tears leaked out of Kuki's eyes as she scooped up the toy.

"I was just trying to be nice." said Kuki, frustration seeping into her sad tone. "See you later Wally."

"Kuki!" said Wally anxiously.

But she was already gone.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid._" grumbled Wally as he plodded down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets, shivering as a cold wind blew over him.

"Cruddiest birthday _ever." _groaned Wally as he treaded the familiar path to Kuki's house. He still wasn't exactly sure _how _he was going to get her forgiveness, but he was.

Even if it meant taking home that cruddy rainbow monkey.

He pushed the doorbell with more force then necessary, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the door to open.

The door swung open. Wally managed to catch a glimpse of Kuki's tear stained face, before the door slammed shut again.

With the reflexes of a KND operative, Wally caught the door and held it open.

"Let…me…_in_…Kuki." grunted Wally, as he pushed harder against the door.

"Fine." huffed Kuki as she stepped away from the door. Wally stumbled inside and fell face first onto the blue carpeting.

"Warn a guy next time will you?" grumbled Wally as he pushed himself off the floor and glared at Kuki, who was doing a very bad job of masking her amusement.

"What do you want Wally?" asked Kuki, all semblance of happiness gone as she glared at the cowering boy before her.

"I…just…well, you see… the thing is… um, I, uh, I'm sorry." said Wally, his feet shuffling back and forth as he face flushed red, his gaze firmly fixed on the floor. "Sorry for um, hurting your feelings, and um… for… for not accepting your present. Um… speaking of that present…. uh, _canIhaveitback?_"

"What?" asked Kuki, her expression hovering somewhere between angry and confused. "What was that last part?"

Wally took a deep breath, clenching his fists at his side. "Can I have it back?"

"_Back?"_ said Kuki incredulously. "If you don't want the present Wally, you don't need to have it."

"No," said Wally. "Really, I want the present."

"You don't have to do this to make it up to me." said Kuki, a half smile on her face. "I forgive you. If you don't want the monkey you don't need…"

"_Kuki._" said Wally firmly, his hands grabbing her upper arms. "I want the cruddy present."

He let go and stepped back, a hesitant grin on his face.

"Please Kuki?" said Wally, "It's my birthday after all."

Kuki's face was unreadable, but at last a huge grin spread across her face and she squealed with delight.

"_Of course _Wally!" said Kuki as she wrapped him in a bear hug. "I'll be right back!"

Kuki sprinted up the stairs and was back two seconds later, the yellow rainbow monkey clutched in her arms. Before he knew what was happening, Wally found himself back outside on the sidewalk, the stuffed toy clutched in his arms. He glanced back at Kuki, her eyebrows crinkled in thought from her spot in the doorway as she considered Wally and the monkey in his arms. After a moment, Kuki bounded down the porch steps and skidded to a halt a few inches from Wally. Leaning forward quickly she lightly touched his cheek with her lips.

"Thank you Numbuh 4." whispered Kuki, the happy grin still plastered on her face. "And happy birthday!"

Waving goodbye, she skipped back into the house, the door banging shut behind her.

Wally lifted a hand to touch his cheek, his mouth and eyes wide, his cheeks a flaming red. After a few moments of simply staring at Kuki's front door dumbstruck, he managed to stagger down the sidewalk to his house. As he walked he glanced down at the monkey in his hands – Wally could swear he could see amusement dancing in its lifeless black button eyes. Wally glared back.

"What're you looking at?"

**

* * *

Now, I'm sure some of you are thinking to yourself, "Andra, haven't I seen this before?" And the answer is, yes. Yes you have. This oneshot used to be a part of a oneshot collection I started called "Let's Call it Love". As you may or may not have noticed, I took that story down, for a couple of reasons. First, I'm not entirely happy with my writing in some of the drabbles. Some of them were written when I was a mere noob, and it makes me cringe to go back and look at them. Secondly, life is busy. I already have a multi-chapter story to deal with, and with my schedule being so full; I don't have the time or energy to deal with two multi-chapter stories. It pained me to do so, but I took it down. However, I have decided to clean up the oneshots I've already written, and repost them as separate stories. **

**So, my apologies to those of you who liked/favorited/story alerted "Let's Call it Love" because it no longer exists.**

**(I did, however, copy and paste every review I got on LCIL into a word document, because your reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.) **

**And my apologies to those who have read LCIL, because the next couple stories I post are going to seem oddly familiar to you. **

_**

* * *

Codename KND (c) Mr. Warburton **_


End file.
